<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Video] Cardio by Margarido, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246523">[Video] Cardio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021'>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D., Miami Medical, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Medical Trauma, Single work, Squick, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Два доктора и неожиданный финал :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Video] Cardio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Виддер знает про качество исходников &gt;&lt; Увы, что нашел(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="max-video"><p class="videomodern">
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>